The Bashful Knight
by Dr snu snu
Summary: Erza fallen in love with Natsu and the feeling is mutual. How will they express their feelings to each other.


**Got requested to write one on Natsu x Erza so hope you guys enjoy.**

The Bashful Knight

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy and Happy were returning from another tough job. "I'm sooooo tired and can't wait for a good night's rest", Lucy sighed.

"Me too, I can't wait", moaned Grey.

"Natsu, get me fish when we get back", asked Happy.

"Sure ", Natsu answered half yawning.

"Let's go to the hot-spring nearby", exclaimed Erza with no concern for what anybody else thought and nobody had either the guts or the energy to complain.

On their way to the hot-springs, Natsu noticed Erza steal glances in his direction before looking down blushing with a smirk. She has been doing that recently. It started just after Natsu saved her from Jellal. In fact, Natsu also started to develop feelings for her after that fight. After learning how hurt she was, he wanted to be the one to protect her and support her. He wanted to be by her side but he wasn't so sure of her feelings toward him. But he started to notice things about her. The way she always acted tough but was actually really hurt inside and the way she could never read moods and did what she liked. He also started to notice her feminine body. He liked her voluptuous chest and long strong legs. He wouldn't mind snuggling but was scared of how she would react.

All that was going through Erza's mind as they walked was how strong Natsu looked. Her eyes were tracing his features and wondering how it would feel to touch and rub her body all over them. She wanted to have him but was worried about how he would react. She had decided after he protected her from Jellal that she loved him after which she started to have some very naughty dreams of the dragon slayer. She finally decided that she would convey her feelings to her one way or the other.

After arriving, they men and women separated to enter the male and female parts of the hot-spring. Natsu and Grey were relaxing and allowing the hot water to loosen their muscles when Grey broke the silence." So has Erza made a move yet".

"Wh...What do you mean?" slightly nervous and scared that Grey might have figured out his feelings towards Erza as well.

"Come on Natsu. It's obvious that she's developed feelings for you. I mean she's always staring at you and talks to you much more than she than usually did," Grey pressured.

"The question is how are you going to respond to her feelings?"

Natsu decided it was safe to tell Grey and he really wanted to hear his opinion on the matter. "I really like her too but I'm worried about how she'll react." Natsu answers flustered.

"She's obviously going to say yes but are you ready for an intimate relationship with Erza?"

Natsu just sat there with his head low.

In the opposite spring, Lucy and Erza are plotting a way for her to properly convey her feelings.

They all met at the entrance when Lucy suggested "come on Grey, there's something I need to show you".

"Really, what is it?" Grey asked curiously.

"I'll tell you on the way" she said before dragging him away leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

"So...um should I walk you to your place", Natsu asked sheepishly.

"Thanks". Natsu could see a blush growing on her face.

They eventually reached Erza's place after much blushing and stealing glances off each other. "Well then, I better get back "Natsu was rubbing his nose to try and hide his blush.

"Um...Natsu, there's something I have to tell you so please come inside for now".

"Natsu...I have something to tell you but it's too embarrassing so I'm going to show you" Erza said before walking up to Natsu. They were now directly in front of one another. Erza took Natsu's hand and placed it on her womanhood. He was surprised not only of the fact that his hand was on her pussy but also of the fact that it was soaking wet. "Natsu Dragneel this is what you do to me and you better take responsibility", she said extremely embarrassed and blushing heavily.

"Of course I will" Natsu replied before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

 **Lemon Starts**

Natsu and Erza's tongues were intertwined and he had a hand up her white shirt. He started to massage her breast and was encouraged by the moaning she was doing in his mouth. He ripped her shirt off before slowly licking the tip of one nipple while using his fingers to play with the other. Erza's moans grew louder by the second. "Natsu… if you do it like that then I'll…" she moaned even louder. Natsu stopped playing with Erza's breasts and started moving lower. He reached her wet cavern and stuck his nose in and took a sniff. "Natsu…don't….smell…it…" Erza said in between heavy breaths. She had an embarrassed expression on her face that made Natsu even harder. He stuck his tongue inside her pussy and started to explore the inner walls. He took probed the inner surface while his thumb rubbed her clit resulting in more moans. He moved his tongue more vigorously and could feel Erza's walls tightening around his tongue as her mind started going blank. "Natsu…I'm gonna cum", she shouted before releasing the juice in Natsu's mouth. He enjoyed the taste of the warm salty liquid.

Natsu moved up so that he was now face to face with his lover. He loved how she looked with drool leaking out of her mouth as well as her sweat causing her red hair to gleam. Her cheeks very bright red and she was looking away too embarrassed to look the dragon slayer in the eye. "I love you Erza Scarlet so don't look away because I want to look at your beautiful face as I ram myself into you" he whispered into her ear which increased the amount of red on her face but made her look him in the eye.

Natsu aimed his member at her pussy before slowly inserting himself inside. He went deeper and eventually felt Erza's virginity obstructing him. He slowly penetrated and could feel Erza's nails digging into his back. He waited a bit as Erza adjusted to the feeling of having his dick inside her and she eventually started to move her waists causing Natsu to moan in pleasure. He started to ram himself into her which caused her to let out a loud moan. "Natsu…harder…please", she was moaning in ecstasy. Natsu could feel Erza's walls closing around his dick. "Natsu…I'm…gonna…cum", she shouted before her walls tightening completely causing Natsu to release his seed inside her.

They eventually both ended up in Erza's bed." I love you Natsu", Erza sighed.

"I love you and your juices too", replied Natsu before dozing off.


End file.
